


Miracle

by RovakPotter82



Series: King Jon and Queen Dany [3]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Boat Sex, Breastfeeding, F/M, etc - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 16:43:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12089112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RovakPotter82/pseuds/RovakPotter82
Summary: Queen Daenerys thinks back on the miraculous conception of her daughter, Rhaella, with the man she loves.





	Miracle

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for all the nice comments. Don't know how long this series is going to be.

A sharp cry had Daenerys up out of bed and over to the crib by the bed. Despite being a king and queen, Jon and Dany were going to raise Rhaella themselves. When Tyrion suggested a wet nurse for the little princess, she gave him a dirty look that had her Hand shrinking away in search of wine. Dany picked up her daughter and proceeded to nurse her. Jon remained asleep in their bed. He had given her life. It made her love him even more and thought back to when their little miracle was conceived.

 

The last person Daenerys expected at her door was Jon Snow. Yet there he stood, with that deep, lustful stare, looking right at her. They didn’t say anything. She let her arm fall to her side to allow him into the room. He walked into her room, not taking his eyes off her, nor hers off of him. He closed the door with a soft thud and secured the bolt on the door. He did not want anyone interrupting.

The lock was barely slid into place when Jon stepped forward and captured her lips in a feverish kiss. His arms wrapped around her waist and she wrapped hers around his neck. She let out a soft moan as Jon pressed her up against the door. They broke apart, finally coming up for air, breathing heavily. Still not saying anything, they began to undress each other.

Daenerys cursed the gods that Jon had so many layers on. She was naked before he was and she didn’t like it. Finally the Stark bastard was naked before her and she couldn’t have picked a better lover for the night. And future nights on their voyage north. Jon’s physique was perfect and even his scars added something his attraction. 

They fell into bed together, him on his back with her curled into his side. They couldn’t keep their hands off each other. Mouths attached to each other, Jon holding Daenerys’ head in his hands. Hers were mapping his torso. She was about to go further down after feeling Jon’s hardness against her thigh when Jon broke the kiss for air. The only sounds were their heavy breathing and the waves against the side of the ship.

Jon suddenly flipped them over, placing her on her back. She gasped in delight. He shifted his body down hers, reaching to where their hips were joined to guide himself into her. The Dragon Queen let out a small gasp as the King of the North entered her in one fluid thrust. She grasped onto his shoulders as he thrust again, both of them reveling in finally giving into their love. He thrust again, kissing her before stopping altogether. Daenerys opened her eyes to find him looking at her again. No words were spoken as they gazed into each others’ eyes, seeing the same thing; love.

Jon moaned out as he kissed her again, making love to his queen. Her right leg hitched up against his waist wrapping around his thigh. Jon let out a low groan as he kissed her neck, cheek, collarbone, shoulder, anything his lips could reach. Daenerys let out a soft gasp as a particular thrust from the Northerner sent chills up her spine. “Jon,” she gasped out, speaking for the first time since he came to her chambers. She reached down to grasp his ass cheek, causing him to moan against her neck.

She began to meet his thrusts with her own and simultaneously squeezing his ass. “Dany,” he moaned against her neck. She had not wanted anyone calling her that name anymore, but hearing Jon moaning it in the moment of deep pleasure, it didn’t sound so bad anymore. He thrust deep into her, grasping her other leg to hitch it up. Both of her heels dug into his ass. She reached up and found the tie holding his hair. She swiftly untied the piece of leather and ran her hands through his curls.

Jon growled before claiming her lips with his and his thrusts were becoming erratic. He reached down in between them to find her swollen clit ready for his touch. Dany gasped feeling Jon’s thumb against her sex organ before she let out a sharp moan. She was more than sure the whole ship heard it. Jon relished in the control he had over his queen. He silenced her moans with his mouth and they moaned together, as he thrust hard and deep into her.

Dany grasped onto his shoulders and let out a moan of pleasure as she came. Her muscles clenched against the organ inside her and Jon’s breathing stopped as he groaned against her neck. He spilled his seed into her and she half hoped her barrenness was no more and it would take. She would not mind a child with Jon Snow. Jon let out a sigh as he rolled off of her and she curled up next to him. He pulled a blanket over them before kissing her softly on the head. 

 

Dany was brought out of her memory when her daughter finished nursing. She proceeded to soothe her daughter back to sleep and placed her back into her crib, making sure she was warm enough. She climbed back into bed with Jon. His strong arms wrapped around her as he snuggled up to her, burrowing himself into her. Daenerys couldn't help but smile as her husband seemed to want to be attached to her in their bed. She pulled the furs over the two of them and allowed her husband's steady breathing to lull her to sleep.

The End


End file.
